Magic School
by Avril L
Summary: When the gang from Hogwarts and Avalon get assigned to go to a new magic school for mages, witches, guardians and warriors, things will go crazy! Crossover between AvalonHarry PotterW.I.T.C.H. the story is way better then my suckish summary.
1. Magic school!

**Magic school**

Adriane, Emily, and Kara plopped down on the sofa of the library.

"Whew! Is it just me, or are the animals extra annoying today?" asked Kara. Adriane frowned.

"They aren't annoying! There just excited," she answered.

Kara shrugged and pulled out a tiny comb from her pocket. She started brushing her hair.

"Well, if your cold, you can move up to the fire," suggested Ozzie, who was already sitting in front of the fireplace.

Adriane, Kara, and Emily eagerly ran up to the fireplace and held out their hands to the fire. Suddenly, the flames flickered and started swirling around.

"Ahh! The fire is green!" screamed Ozzie.

Dreamer and Lyra backed up. Adriane moved forward. She held out her hand close to the fire. The fire "jumped" and spilled onto Adriane's arm.

"Hey! It doesn't burn!" she exclaimed, a hint of relief in her face.

Dreamer and Lyra moved up again. Ozzie was staring at the fire with fascination. Suddenly, the fire grew. Adriane was now almost bathed in the emerald flames.

"Ah! What's happening!" yelped Adriane in fear.

The fire was pulling Adriane inside. Emily and Kara grabbed Adriane's black sweater and pulled. Dreamer and Lyra bit the back of Emily's jacket, helping them with the tug-of-war. Ozzie clung to Emily's neck. But it was no use. The fire sucked them inside.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room. Ron yawned and pushed his half-finished essay away.

"I'm through with potions. What has "The Potion of Oblivion" ever done for me?" said Ron stubbornly.

"Well _I'm _almost done," said Hermione, frowning at Ron.

A snowy white owl flew through the window and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey, Hedwig," greeted Harry.

The owl hooted and dropped a letter on Harry's lap. Harry opened the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Would you like to come over to my hut around 5:30? I know your all busy with homework, but Grawp has had me thinking about just how important family is, since he ain't got one. _

_Hagrid._

"Aw! Poor thing, he misses us!" cried Hermione, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah. Shall we go to his hut this afternoon, then?" asked Harry, folding Hagrid's letter up and patting Hedwig on the head.

"Sure! But first we need to finish this homework - " started Hermione.

Her voice was drowned by the roaring of the flames. They had turned emerald!

"What's happening?" asked Ron.

Hermione carefully walked over to the fire and held her wand out. The fire grew and started pulling Hermione in.

"Hermione!" yelled Ron.

Hermione was sucked in, along with Harry, Ron, Hedwig, Pig, and Crookshanks.

Adriane, Emily, Kara, Dreamer, Ozzie, Lyra, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Crookshanks, Pig, and Hedwig dropped out of the sky and onto a mattress inside a small room.

"Ow! Get off me!" shrieked Kara.

"Ow! What's happening?" asked Ron.

"Get of my head!" screamed Harry.

"Good afternoon, children," said a new voice.

The twelve visitors turned their heads to see a fairly old woman, with long greying brown hair tied up. She wore black robes, and was holding a wand.

Harry turned his head again to see the six other people. There were three girls, about Harry's age. One was blonde and was wearing a perfectly matched blue sweater and pants. The second was a red head. She was wearing a regular jeans and t-shirt. The last had long, dark hair and was wearing all black. Then there was a ferret, a wolf, and a cat with wings.

The three mages observed the other kids. They were all dressed in long school robes. There were two boys. One had messy black hair, while the other had bright red hair. The girl had long, bushy brown hair.

"Who are you?" asked the girl with bushy brown hair (Hermione to Harry and Ron).

"I am Professor Aida," said the woman. "This is a magic school. Wexlers school for magic masters. You children have been sent here to learn at this school. Here, have a seat."

Professor Aida waved her wand, and six chairs appeared out of no where. The teens sat down, their animals right beside them.

"But what about Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"He-who-must-not-be-named as gathered allies. He is stronger then ever! You, Harry Potter, need to hide out here. You-know-who will never suspect you here, as hardly no one knows about this school. The mages" Professor Aida waved her hand over Adriane, Kara, and Emily. "Were sent here to practice their magic. Regularly, mages have a mentor or school teaching them. If you learn at Wexlers school, your magic will be more advanced then it is already."

"Wait a second. How are we going to tell our parents about this?" asked Kara.

"We have already informed your parents of your abilities. But you may talk to them, if you wish," answered Professor Aida.

"If you have any more questions, please tell me so," said Professor Aida.

No body said anything.

"Good! Now I will leave you alone to get acquainted," said Professor Aida, heading out the door.

"Uh..."

The strangers stared at each other.

"Um, I have a question," said Kara. "What is Hogwarts?"

"Oh! Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. Me, Harry and Ron go there," explained Hermione.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Hermione," said Hermione. "This is Ron," she pointed to Ron. "And this is Harry," she pointed to Harry.

They all waved.

"I'm Emily. This is Kara, Adriane, Dreamer, Ozzie, and Lyra," introduced Emily, pointing to each person she called.

_"Nice to meet you, witches,"_ said Lyra.

Harry and Ron gaped at the cat.

"How - how - how - ?"

"Some animals can talk when bounded to a mage. When a magical animal bonds with a mage, they create a connection that allows communication between them," explained Hermione.

"Wow, she knows more about us then we do," said Adriane in amazement.

Emily nodded her head, clearly impressed.

"So... lets go back to that Professor Aida woman and find out what we have to do next," suggested Ron.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.


	2. The first class

1

Adriane looked around her dorm. The walls were white, with big windows over looking tall mountains. There were queen-sized beds in a row along the walls. Adriane had already unpacked and had decided to tour the school.

Adriane stepped out the door. She looked in both directions, but did not see anybody except a girl that looked about Adriane's age. She had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt, white capris, and grey sneakers. A sea-green sparkly jewel was hanging from a golden bracelet on her wrist.

"Um, excuse me?" asked Adriane.

"Yes?" asked the girl.

"Um, I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if someone could show me around," said Adriane.

"Oh, sure!" said the girl, walking over to Adriane.

"My name is Caitlin," she said, sticking out her hand.

"My name is Adriane," said Adriane, shaking Caitlin's hand.

"So... this school is extremely huge. Even I haven't seen all of it yet," said Caitlin.

"Wow," said Adriane in amazement.

Caitlin walked Adriane down a set of white marble stairs. She led her to the second floor.

"I don't see any stairs anywhere. Shouldn't this be the first floor?" asked Adriane.

"Yeah, I thought so to. I've never seen the first floor. It must be a dungeon, then. Some people say that's where they hold the detentions," answered Caitlin.

A girl with wavy brown hair that dropped just below her shoulders walked up to Caitlin and Adriane.

"Hey, Caitlin," she greeted. "Who is this?"

"Hey, Caroline. This is Adriane. Adriane, this is Caroline, my best friend," introduced Caitlin.

Caroline smiled and waved. She was wearing long, black robes. They were kind of like the ones Harry, Hermione, and Ron were wearing, except it didn't have a symbol on them (Gryffindor symbol).

"I was giving Adriane a tour of the school," said Caitlin.

"Oh. Mind if I tag along?" asked Caroline.

Caitlin and Adriane nodded and the three started down the hall. Caitlin and Caroline showed Adriane the classrooms, the dining hall, the Mages's main hall, and the ball room.

"Okay, Adriane. See you later!" called Caitlin.

The tour was over and Adriane was headed back to the dorms to tell Emily and Kara about the school. Adriane waved goodbye and started back toward the dorms. Just as she was about to turn a corner, she saw Ron and Harry standing together.

"Who was that hottie that Adriane was with?" Ron asked Harry.

"Her name is Caitlin," said Adriane, sneaking up on the two.

Ron's ears turned a bright red.

"You heard us?" he asked, embarrassed.

Adriane raised her eyebrows and nodded. Ron blushed. Harry grinned.

"So, where are you two heading?" asked Adriane.

"To find Hermione. She's been gone all day," answered Harry.

"I think I saw her speaking to Professor Aida," said Adriane. "In her office."

"Thanks. We think she's obsessed with finding out about the school," said Harry.

"I bet she's trying to find a _Wexlers, a history_," said Ron.

Harry and Ron set off toward Professor Aida's office, talking and commenting on the school. Adriane went to her dorm. She passed through the Mages's main hall, which was a place where the mages hung out. Adriane noticed a lot of people gathered near the bulletin board. She walked toward it.

A big white notice with golden letters was hanging from the board. It read:

**_Come to the welcome dance at Wexlers school! It will be held _**

**_in the ballroom on Friday at 7:30. Be there!_**

Adriane looked at all the people who had read the notice. They had happy smiles on their faces and were giggling and chatting away about the dance. Adriane rolled her eyes. What was so special about a dance?

Adriane walked toward a white door that read "Mage dormitory - 12-13" She stepped inside and saw Kara digging in her closet.

"What are you doing?" asked Adriane.

"I need to find a dress to wear to the dance!" said Kara from underneath a pile of clothes.

"It's just a dance! Why do people obsess over these stupid little things?" exclaimed Adriane. Kara didn't answer. Adriane walked over to her bed.

"WAKE UP, YA'LL! CLASS STARTS IN ONE HOUR!"

A voice rang through the mages's dorm.

"What is that!" asked Emily.

"That's the morning wake-up call," replied Caitlin from her bed.

"AH! Stop the madness!" screamed Kara.

Caitlin got up and started rifling through her drawers. She tossed a red t-shirt with the words "Get a life" in black letters, a pair of dark jeans, and all-star sneakers on her bed. Adriane gave Kara a "stop blubbering" look, and followed Caitlin's example. She picked out a black t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. Kara groaned and went back to sleep.

Emily, Adriane, and Caitlin rushed down the marble staircase, into the dining hall. There were small wooden tables all over the place. Hundreds of silver bowls covered the table tops, and over a million kids sat down on the benches.

Emily and Adriane followed Caitlin toward an almost full table. Caroline was sitting, dressed in long black robes and a witch's hat on top of her head. Caitlin beckoned Adriane and Emily to sit down.

"Hi, everyone," greeted Caroline. Caitlin smiled, her green gem glowing in the sunlight that was pouring from the giant windows.

"Did you guys get your schedule yet?" asked Caroline.

"They were appeared out of nowhere as we where getting dressed," said Emily, a look of confusion on her face. Caitlin laughed.

"Ms. Kate likes excitement," replied Caitlin.

"Who?" asked Adriane.

"She is the principal of the Mage house. Oh, there she is right now!" said Caitlin.

A woman that looked in her mid-twenties was walking into the dining hall. She was dressed in a red shirt, and purple bell-bottomed pants. She had long, dark hair that was pulled up into a weird hair-do. Her icy blue stare was enough to scare away a bunch of little kids. And she was wearing - a bellyring.

"_She's your principal!" _exclaimed Emily.

"She along with Professor Aida, Madame Yan-Lin, and Coach Yolen," said Caroline.

The bell rang and the students jumped to their feet.

"Time to go to class," said Caitlin, heaving her green backpack onto her shoulders. Adriane, Emily, and Caroline did the same.

Emily, Adriane, and Caitlin bid Caroline good-bye and started toward their first class, P.T., short for Physical Training. They stepped into a medium sized classroom. They found a class of other mages sitting and chatting.

"You want to meet your other classmates?" asked Caitlin. Adriane shrugged and nodded, while Emily nodded and started biting her nails. She got nervous in front of strangers. The three walked up to a girl with long dark brown hair. A red ruby jewel hung from a copper bracelet on her wrist.

"Hey, Hilary. This is Adriane and Emily. There new here. Emily and Adriane, this is Hilary," introduced Caitlin.

"Hey!" greeted Hilary. Her chocolate eyes shone and the sight of Emily and Adriane.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything. But are you the Warrior and the Healer?" asked Hilary.

"Yes," answered Adriane. Hilary beamed at them. But before she could say anything, Ms. Kate walked into the classroom. Everyone hurried to their seats.

"Hey, everyone. What's up?" she greeted, moving to the front of the classroom. The class mumbled some "hello"s.

"Hey, now! That isn't anyway to act before another hardcore session of ... P.T.!"shouted Ms. Kate.

Emily fidgeted in her seat. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Adriane, however, listened carefully. After all, she _was_ the warrior. Caitlin mouthed "Don't worry" to Emily. Emily gave a weak smile.

"So everyone MOVE OUT!" yelled Ms. Kate excitedly. The whole class started walking out of the classroom.

"We're going to the fields now to practice," explained Caitlin. Adriane and Emily nodded as they walked through the now deserted hallway.

They saw Kara running toward the group. She looked tired and out of breath. Ms. Kate didn't notice her.

"Where have you been?" whispered Adriane. Kara gave her an angelic smile.

"I over-slept," she said simply.

The class reached the main entrance and stepped out onto the grass. They walked until they were at the "field". It was surrounded by trees. The center was all grass. A stone path led back to the school.

"Okay, now we're gonna - oops! I almost forgot. We have three new students with us today. Kara Davies, Emily Fletcher, and Adriane Charday, will you please step up?" said Ms. Kate.

Adriane, Emily, and Kara stepped in front of the class. Kara gave everyone a flashing smile.

"Okay, girls. In this class we practice with our stones according to what they are capable of. I need to know what your jewels can do," said Ms. Kate.

"Well, my jewel is a rainbow jewel. It contains healing powers," answered Emily, twirling her hair nervously.

"Mine is a wolf stone. It has fighting qualities," replied Adriane.

"And mine is a unicorn horn. I'm not really sure what it does, but I can shape-shift!" said Kara. Ms. Kate looked at their jewels, impressed.

"Alright, then. I will coach you for this class. Everyone else, you know what to do!" ordered Ms. Kate.

Caitlin and some other mages headed toward the trees. They formed a line. Caitlin was first. She spun around, unleashing a green ring. She sent the green energy toward a birch tree. It chopped the trunk in half.

"Great job, Caitlin!" praised a girl with sandy-colored hair. Caitlin glowed and forced a modest smile on her face.

_I wonder what type of jewel she has..._ wondered Emily. Her thoughts were broken by Ms. Kate's directions.

"Okay. Adriane, you say you can use your stone for battling. Try fighting these..." Ms. Kate flicked her jewel - a brown one - toward a pile of rocks. The rocks rose up into the air and hurtled toward Adriane.

Adriane concentrated. She sent an amber/gold blast at the rocks. They shriveled up into dust.

"Excellent!" praised Ms. Kate. Adriane nodded and stepped aside.

"Alright, Emily. Your jewel has healing powers. Nothing else?" asked Ms. Kate. Emily blushed and shook her head.

"Okay. Hmm... my rat, Butler, is looking ill. You think you can help him?" asked Ms. Kate. She pulled out a sickly looking rat out of her pocket.

The rat was looking pale. It's whiskers were dropping and it seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Emily reached out and touched the rat. She concentrated on locking it's heartbeat with her's. It worked! Blue/green light bathed the rat. When the light vanished, the rat was healthy.

"Wow!" admired Ms. Kate. "You guys are awesome! Now, Kara? If you can shap-shift..."

hey everyone! How do you like my story so far? It is so much fun to write! Please review!


	3. The Dance

1

It was the day of the dance. Kara was digging through her closet, Adriane was practicing her guitar, Emily was doing homework with Caroline and Hermione, Harry and Ron were goofing off, and Caitlin was sleeping on her History essay.

"Caitlin?" asked Hermione. Caitlin didn't answer. Emily walked over to her and tapped her on the head.

"Wha - what?" said Caitlin groggily. She looked down at her essay.

"Oh, man! This homework is just so...so...BORING!" screamed Caitlin, throwing her pen across the room.

"She gets dramatic when she's angry," Caroline whispered to Emily.

"NO I DON'T!" yelled Caitlin. Her face was blotchy.

"Oh my god! The dance is in two hours and I look like a chilly pepper!" yelped Caitlin. She marched over to her dorm.

She slammed the door behind her. Adriane jumped.

"Caitlin, you must be pretty ticked off!" teased Adriane. Caitlin rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"Come on. Lets get to that dance!"

The ballroom was covered in decorations. Fake pink mist was swirling all over the room. It looked beautiful. But that was downstairs. A couple of floors up, some people were getting ready for the dance...

"Kara! Come one!" yelled Emily at the top of her lungs.

"I'm almost done!" Kara shouted back.

Emily sighed and plopped down on a chair. She was wearing a simple blue dress. Her hair was up in a rather sloppy bun. Caitlin burst into laughter. She was sporting a short-sleeved sea-green dress that covered her feet. Her hair was the same, loose and swinging at her shoulders. But she had done something to hair that made it sparkle with green light. Her hair was still blonde, though.

Hermione adjusted her periwinkle dress robes. Her hair was in a neat bun, but still bushy. Ron was hiding. He was wearing some forest green dress robes. His hair he didn't bother to fix. But now he was regretting it. Hermione was such a neat freak, what would she say?

Harry pushed Ron forward, his emerald robes swishing behind him.

"Get over there, Ron!" he hissed. Ron gulped and took a step forward.

"Where is Adriane?" asked Caroline.

"She's not going," answered Emily.

"What!" said Caitlin. She stood up, then sat back down. "Whatever."

Kara ran toward the group. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strapped dress and pink sandals. Her hair was combed straight down and her lips were a sparkly pink. She was wearing lots of pink makeup also.

"That star has arrived!" announced Kara, striking a pose. Caitlin clapped for her. Caroline burst of laughing. Kara frowned, although she knew Caitlin was just joking.

"Shall we go, then?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded and set down the stairs. They reached the ballroom.

"Wow! This place is amazing when it's decorated," observed Kara. Kids were already dancing and hanging out.

"Lets go!" said Caitlin, running into the room.

Kara sat down by the snack table. She was scanning the room for any potential dance partners. Caitlin, Caroline, and Hermione started dancing. Ron leaned against the snack table, trying to look cool. But he accidently knocked over a bowl of punch.

"Oops," he said in embarrassment.

Adriane lay on her bed, very bored.

_Why am I here? I should be down in the ball room, dancing with my friends. _

Adriane sighed. Why was she always so stubborn? Maybe that's one of the Warrior's bad traits. But that did not mean she could not fix her problem.

Adriane stood up and searched her closet of something to wear.

Kara was dancing with some guy from her history class. But when she saw Adriane enter the room, she stopped dead. Adriane was dressed in a long black dress.

_Simple, yet elegant. _Kara thought to herself.

Adriane was wearing black lip gloss and a long purple streak was hanging over her shoulder. She was looking very pretty. And Kara was not the only one who noticed. Two boys started toward her. One was blonde and the other had wavy dark hair. They nearly ran to Adriane, a little too fast. The one with the dark hair crashed into Caitlin, nearly knocking her over.

"What is you problem!" yelled Caitlin. The boy grinned.

"Maybe you should watch where your standing next time," he said rudely. Caitlin's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Excuse me?" she shrieked, getting angry. The boy just smiled and walked away.

"That was, like, so rude!" said Kara, coming over. Emily watched Adriane shoo the boys away.

"I agree," she said. Caitlin just glared with her arms crossed.

"Forget about it," said Emily. "Those guys are jerks."

"I s'pose," said Caitlin. "Yo, Adriane! You cost me a shoulder!" yelled Caitlin at the approaching Adriane.

"What?" asked Adriane, confused. "You mean those guys over there?" she asked, pointing over to the boys that were now standing over at the snack table.

"I'm just kidding! Geez, you people are ruining my jokes..." said Caitlin, pretending to be angry at Adriane. "Just kidding!"

Caroline laughed and gently punched Caitlin on the arm. Emily smiled and walked over to the snack table as everyone departed. A girl with long, jet black hair started toward her.

"'Scuse me?" she asked. "I'm Hay Lin. Do you know where the bathroom is? I'm new here," she asked. Emily nodded. She remembered Caroline showing her the bathrooms.

"Yes. You just go that way - " Emily pointed in the direction of a big wooden door. " - and make a left. You'll see it," she finished.

"Thanks!" thanked Hay Lin.

Hay Lin was wearing a strange blue dress. She had long, funky purple boots and was wearing goggles on her head. A girl with waist length blonde hair was standing not to far from her.

"This is Cornelia," introduced Hay Lin.

"Nice to meet you, Cornelia," said Emily, extending her hand. Cornelia shook it.

"Thanks for showing us the bathroom. We need support from people like you," said Hay Lin, laughing. Emily laughed also.

"Your welcome. I new here, too. So I know how you feel," she said. Cornelia and Hay Lin smiled, thanked Emily again, and made their way to the restroom.


End file.
